The Pencil
by celya
Summary: This is a short story about what a simple pencil can cause, when it comes to Vegeta and Goku. Please review!


**

* * *

**

Author's Note

: I haven't wrote a story in a while...meaning two years. The last one I wrote was The Calling. I wanted to add onto it, but I couldn't come up with anything, so I gave up on it after a few months. Then not to long ago an idea popped into my head, like with The Calling. So here I am, again with another short story for you to (hopefully) enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DBZ, any of it's characters, or anything along those lines(however I do own a few Vegeta action figures). I wish I did, but I don't.

* * *

**The Pencil **

"Okay students, …pop quiz!" said the teacher with a smirk, as he pulled out a stack of tests and passed them out.

Groans

"Oh man,… I didn't even know about it until just now." Goku groaned as he was handed a test. Vegeta looked to his left at Goku, annoyed. " What?" Goku asked with a clueless look.

"It's a pop quiz, …no one knew about it, you buffoon." Vegeta growled, glaring at him.

"Or did they just not want to tell us…" he looks around at the other students suspiciously, leans towards Vegeta and continues in a low voice "They're in on something…like…as if I were James Bond and you were the hot woman, that I save at the end. We're surrounded by people that want to do us in. …You know, the James Bond movies get better and better as time goes on. There are a few that aren't so good, but they have made up for it. In fact, I think it's possible for everyone to now have jetpacks. …I wish I had a jetpack, then I could…Well actually I don't need one, I can fly already. It would just pollute the air more anyway. You would think with all the technology they could make something to clean the air or something that makes less pollution. That reminds me, I have to take out the trash." With that he sat back in his seat, looked around once more and began his test.

Vegeta just stared at him for a moment. "Do you even know what you just said?" he whispered at Goku.

"Nope." he said smiling.

"SHHHHHH!"

"Sorry, teacher." Goku said smiling sheepishly. Vegeta rolled his eyes and started his test.

- 20 seconds later -

Vegeta had his pencil on his nose, trying to balance it by the eraser. The teacher was walking up and down the rows. As he passed Vegeta he knocked the pencil off Vegeta's nose with his clipboard. Vegeta glared at him as he walked away. " You lazy, fat bastard." Vegeta muttered behind gritted teeth. Vegeta looked back down to where the pencil had fallen, it was right next to Goku's foot. "Kakarot." Vegeta whispered. "Hey, Kakarot!" he said a bit louder. Goku acted as though he didn't even hear it. Vegeta growled. "Hey, dumbass." Vegeta whispered angrily at Goku. Still nothing, Goku just continued with a growing smile on his face. "…Fine…" Vegeta growled "Goku." Goku looked over at Vegeta with a innocent smile. "Can you-."

"SHHHH!"

Vegeta looked at the teacher, who was glaring at Vegeta from his desk. Vegeta rolled his eyes and looked back at Goku. "…Goku…" Goku hesitated then slowly turned his head just a little towards Vegeta to look at him. Vegeta looked dead in Goku's eyes, looked down at the pencil by Goku's foot, then back at Goku's face. Goku stared at Vegeta for a moment in confusion, then slowly looked back down at his test. Vegeta glared at him and whispered again "Kakarot…" Goku again slowly turned to Vegeta, but with a slightly nervous look on his face. Vegeta again (only glaring this time) looked down at the pencil then back at Goku's face. Goku looked at Vegeta in shock and quickly looked at his test. "Kakarot.." Vegeta said, he was losing his patience very quickly with Goku. "Grab my pencil for me…NOW." Goku's whole body tightened with that and he shifted in his seat, but he still continued his test.

" DO I HAVE TO SAY IT AGAIN!" the teacher yelled at Vegeta, causing everyone to jump a little. "WELL DO I?"

"No sir…" Vegeta said stiffly. After a moment of contemplating whether he should kill the teacher slowly or just get it over with. After the teacher went back to his book, Vegeta looked back at Goku. Who stiffed when he sensed Vegeta looking at him again. Vegeta gritted his teeth and decided to just get the damned pencil himself. He leaned over towards Goku, reaching out towards the pencil.

Just when Vegeta was about to grab it, "TEACHER!" Goku yelled in a high voice. Vegeta looked up at Goku. "Vegeta is hitting on me and he wants me to grab his _**pencil**_." Goku said in the same high slightly squeaky voice.

"WHAT?!" Vegeta yelled along with the teacher. Most of the students were laughing while others were a bit grossed out. " I was…WHAT?!" Vegeta said loudly in disgust, a look of shock and disgust etched into his face.

"Vegeta was hitting on me and he wants me to grab his…pencil." Goku said again only quicker and a little quieter as he looked down.

"I am not hitting on you!" Vegeta yelled in a angry, slightly cracked voice, standing up from his desk. Causing Goku to jump up from his desk.

"Now what is going on here?" The teacher said confused, as he walked to Goku. Vegeta turned his head towards him with a enraged look.

"You heard him! He thinks I was hitting on him. When in actual fact…I JUST WANTED HIM TO GRAB MY FUCKING PENCIL!!" The students began laughing louder. The teacher laughed a little and looked at Vegeta with a smile.

"We understand that Vegeta, but what I don't understand is why you couldn't wait until after class to ask him this." he said with the same lazy smile on his face. Vegeta stared at him for a moment, thinking why am I surrounded by idiots.

"I…" Vegeta thought for a moment. "YOU GUYS ARE A BUNCH OF FUCKING MORONS!" he said crossing his arms and glaring. The teacher glared back, Goku was looking at the floor eyeing a pencil on the ground.

"That's it Vegeta, I've had enough with you're _punkish_ behavior. You're going to the Principle's Office now!"

"PUNKISH?!" Vegeta snapped at him.

"Goku, please escort your friend to the office." the teacher said smiling as he went back to his desk.

"But what if he…you know." Goku said avoiding eye contact with Vegeta, who was fuming.

"Then tell the principle when you see him." he said as he waved with his hand telling them to go.

"I'M NOT GOING NOWHERE, YOU SORRY PIECE OF-"

- 5 Minutes Later-

Vegeta was sitting in the Principle's Office, arms crossed tightly and a look of rage on his face. He could hear the Principle talking to Goku outside the door. "It wasn't easy, he held onto that door pretty tightly." Goku said.

"Well at least you got him here Goku, the door was just a minor casualty."

"Well, about that…he well."

"Well, what?"

"He ripped it off it's hinges and…um…"

Silence…

"I tried to get Vegeta out of sight of the teacher…"

"…"

"Well to be honest he threw the door at him, I didn't stay around to see if he was okay. I just figured if I got Vegeta away, everything would be okay." Vegeta smirked when Goku blurted it out. Vegeta had finally told that lazy bastard what he thought of him. He hoped he was writhing in pain right now. The door opened, in walked Goku and the Principle.

"Well Vegeta, I hear you caused a great deal of ruckus." Vegeta looked over at him as he walked over to his desk and sat down. Vegeta didn't answer only glared. "You sexually assaulted a student, insulted a teacher, caused damage to the school and injured the very same teacher." Vegeta's eyes widened for a moment at the 'sexually assaulted' part, but went back to normal after that. He glared over at Goku who was next to him in another chair, then looked back at the principle. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"…All I wanted was for this moron." Vegeta pointed at Goku. " To pick up my fucking pencil that one of your fucking teachers knocked onto the floor."

"Ooooooh, well why didn't you just say so Vegeta?" Goku said sheepishly, smiling at Vegeta. Vegeta turned his head slowly towards Goku.

"Ahh, well that still doesn't change the fact that you throw a door at a teacher." the principle said sternly to Vegeta, who wasn't listening. "Now what room were, you two in?" he asked Goku in a lighter tone.

"We were in room 209, sir."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Goku and the principle both jumped.

"Hey! My mother isn't a bitch!" Goku said defensively, looking at Vegeta with a slight frown. Vegeta was standing, pointing at him.

" I ASKED YOU TO GRAB MY PENCIL AND YOU TAKE IT AS A COMEON! NOW YOU ACT INNOCENT, LIKE I DIDN"T SAY IT CLEAR ENOUGH FOR YOU! WELL LISTEN HERE YOU DIMWIT!" Before Vegeta could say another word, the door busted open and in came Bulma and Chi-Chi. Bulma stormed over to Vegeta, who was starring at her now, with a shocked look.

"ONE DAY! You guys were here only one day and you caused trouble already?!" Bulma yelled at Vegeta, who's shocked expression turn to annoyance.

"Um, excuse me, may I ask who are you?" the principle asked, looking from Bulma to Chi-Chi, confused.

"Oh forgive our manners. I'm Bulma and this is Chi-Chi." she said smiling at him. " I'm Vegeta's wife and she's Goku's wife." she continue with a little distain. The Principle look at the to men in front of him with shock and awe.

"But, I thought they were.." he began in shock.

"Well they're not, teenagers if that's what you think!" Chi-Chi said angrily. She hated it when people noted how young Goku looked, it made her feel old.

"I mean look at Vegeta he's going bald!" Goku said laughing. Vegeta's head snapped towards Goku, he glared at Goku. Goku looked away with a nervous/worried look. Bulma looked away from Goku and back at the principle, a weak smile on her face.

"So um, my secretary called you." he said trying to get back on track.

"Yes, she told me that Vegeta was causing some trouble. What exactly did he do?" Bulma asked looking at the principle curiously. Vegeta was still glaring at Goku, when he heard Bulma ask that.

"Shit…" he muttered.

- 1 Minute later -

"OVER A PENCIL?!" Bulma yelled as she walked with Vegeta to their car.

**END**

* * *

I hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
